


Pink - AU April Prompts

by shabootl



Series: AU April [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, jkr is a terf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: The N.E.W.T.s are coming up, and Iwaizumi has a fun potion to brew.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: AU April [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683811
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Pink - AU April Prompts

DAY EIGHT: Pink

Fandom: Haikyuu!! - Hogwarts AU

Pairing: Iwaizumi x Oikawa

* * *

“Ugh. Are you serious?” Iwaizumi scowled down at the slip of parchment in his hand.

Oikawa peered over his shoulder. “Amortentia?” He doubled over in laughter, clutching the side of the desk to keep from falling on the ground.

“Shut up, _Shittykawa_ ,” Iwaizumi said through gritted teeth.

It was the day of their final practice exam before their official N.E.W.T. exam, and their psycho of a professor thought it prudent to make them suffer. The official exam would give the students a random potion to make, so Morino-sensei thought nothing but drills would prepare them best. As someone who took the class out of spite when Oikawa made fun of his intelligence for the millionth time during the class registration period, Iwaizumi wondered if it was possible to use _Avada Kedavra_ on himself. Amortentia was the potion he’d studied the _least_.

Oikawa patted Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Well, if you do make it correctly, you’ll finally have a chance at a love life, Iwa-chan!” He dodged Iwaizumi’s fist. “How barbaric! Using muggle violence!”

“Shut. Up.” Iwaizumi glared. “You’d need it as much as I would if I actually cared about dating.” It was true. Despite being popular with every gender of students, Oikawa couldn’t hold a relationship for longer than a few months. Apparently, Oikawa was--in the words of his most recent ex--’way more interested in practicing blocks with his favorite chaser than anything else in the world’. Was it bad that Iwaizumi felt a sick sense of feeble happiness when he overheard that conversation? Because Iwaizumi _definitely_ felt a sick sense of feeble happiness when he overheard that conversation.

Iwaizumi turned his head back to his empty cauldron with a sigh. He might as well start gathering ingredients. He couldn’t wait to find out what smells the potion would associate with Oikawa. At the very least, Iwaizumi would know if his potion turned out right.

After gathering his ingredients, Iwaizumi snuck a look at Oikawa’s desk. _Elixir to Induce Euphoria_. Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose. The last thing he needed was a ridiculously overzealous Oikawa. The regular one was bad enough. He secretly prayed that Oikawa would mess this up. Not for anything but the sanity of anyone and everyone in the room. Oikawa had a dumb habit of trying his own potions--he was so confident he’d brewed it succesfully.

That was nothing but irritating because Oikawa always brewed potions successfully. And he always had a counter-potion to cure the potions that caused pustules and other issues--Oikawa never tried those of course, but every student trusted his antidotes to work as well. Iwaizumi couldn’t remember the last time Oikawa had screwed up a potion. It was infuriating, and Iwaizumi wasn’t going to give Oikawa the satisfaction of seeing him fail. Especially at a love potion of all things.

Iwaizumi ignored all of Oikawa’s attempts at chatter from his Ravenclaw table behind Iwaizumi. He didn’t need to hear Oikawa and Kuroo trade gossip about who and who’s gay crisis or who’s shagging in which classroom. And Kuroo’s obnoxious joke about 'Miya Atsumu shooting his quaffle into Sakusa Kiyoomi’s goal-post' was as annoying as it was visually horrifying. Iwaizumi wouldn’t be able to look the beater or the chaser in the eye ever again. _Way to ruin Quidditch for me_.

“Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi jumped at Shimizu’s voice beside him. The girl was as quiet as she was beautiful.

“Uh, what is it?”

Shimizu pointed at Iwaizumi’s cauldron. It was starting boiling hard enough to almost spill over the lip.

“Shit!” Iwaizumi mumbled a spell to lower the temperature and heard a snicker from another table. He glanced at the source. Daishou.

“Got something to say?” Iwaizumi growled.

“Nothing, nothing.” Daishou waved dismissively. “Just enjoying the show of your detention in the making.”

“Hoping I’ll miss the game Saturday?” Iwaizumi taunted the other chaser. “Are you that intimidated by my point record?” Hufflepuff and Slytherin had developed an unexpected rivalry ever since Hufflepuff creamed Slytherin by Iwaizumi’s hand in their debut game.

“Ohoho? What’s this?” Kuroo butt into the conversation because of course he did. “Is poor whittle Daishebi scared?”

Daishou sneered at Kuroo, for Iwaizumi had already turned back to his potion. “Oh, please. I just thought I’d save him from watching his team fail before his very eyes. They’re going to lose either way, after all. Aren’t you, Iwa-chan?” Daishou called to Iwaizumi.

“Hey! Only I get to call him ‘Iwa-cha--"

“ _Quiet_ ,” Morino-sensei commanded from the front. That shut everyone up. Morino was not above psychological torture as punishments. How that was allowed, no one knew.

Iwaizumi’s frown hardened and hardened as the time ticked by. He had to get this right. Ironically, his overwhelming urge to get the potion right had him a little too aggressive in his work. Shimizu had to stop Iwaizumi before he chopped his rose petals into dust. That was a bit embarrassing.

.

By the time the rest of the class had finished and departed, Iwaizumi was finishing his last step. Oikawa had hung around to wait for him under the guise of Morino’s watchful eye--not that Oikawa would’ve helped Iwaizumi cheat anyway. But Morino was overly vigilant _all_ the time, so of course he was monitoring _everything_ all the time.

Iwaizumi gave the potion one last flourish with his wand. Immediately, spiraling pink steam rose out of the mother-of-pearl colored potion and formed a small heart before flowing back into normal undulating shapes. That was a good sign.

“Good.” Morino clapped his hands once and nodded. “A pass, Iwaizumi.”

“Yay! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa glomped Iwaizumi’s arm and tugged at it as he jumped up and down.

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed. Sure, the potion was the right color and the steam had appeared correctly, but--

“I don’t smell anything,” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa paused his cheering to sniff. He also frowned. “Wait--I don’t smell anything either.”

They both looked up at Morino.

“You said I made it correctly,” Iwaizumi said.

“You did,” Morino said.

“But we can’t smell anything,” Oikawa said. “Isn’t that one of the main staples of the potion?”

Morino let out a sigh so exasperated, Iwaizumi would’ve thought Morino was dealing with interrogating someone immune to veritaserum. Morino straightened up his face and looked at both of them, one at a time with a look of complete and utter pity. “The potion is brewed perfectly, Iwaizumi. I can smell it from my desk. I’ll leave it up to you and Mr. Potions Genius here to figure this out.”

And then, shaking his head, the potions professor vanished from the room.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other.

“I hate his mental games.”

Oikawa leaned over to sniff the potion one more time. “Maybe it’s defective? Why don’t we take some of this and ask if other people can smell it.”

“How can it be? Morino said I passed! _He_ smelled it.”

“Ugh. Morino’s never gonna tell us.” Oikawa huffed and rubbed his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He breathed in Iwaizumi’s scent, humming at the warmth of Iwaizumi’s shoulder on his cheek. Iwaizumi's body tingles from the touch. “Maybe he jinxed our noses when we weren’t looking?”

“Why on earth would he do that?”

“You just said he likes mind games.”

Iwaizumi rested his head on top of Oikawa’s, his nose buried in Oikawa’s hair. “Why do I feel like the answer is really obvious but we’re just not getting it?”

“But aren’t you constantly in that state when taking exams?”

Iwaizumi shoved a laughing Oikawa off him. “Fuck you, Shittykawa!”

**Author's Note:**

> Iwa. Is. A. Huffle. Puff. You. Can't. Change. My. Mind.
> 
> I've never written the love potion trope before, so I hope this isn't too bad.
> 
> And yes. I did borrow Morino from another anime. Kudos if you know where he's from. The hint is 'interrogation and torture' ;)


End file.
